So-called thin-film light-emitting diode chips are known in which the original growth substrate of the semiconductor layer sequence is detached and, instead, the semiconductor layer sequence is connected to a carrier on a side opposite the original growth substrate. In this case, the radiation exit surface of the light emitting diode chip is located on a surface of the semiconductor layer sequence opposite the carrier, i.e. on the side of the original growth substrate. In such a thin-film light-emitting diode chip, it is advantageous if at least one reflective layer is arranged between the carrier and the semiconductor layer sequence to deflect radiation emitted in the direction of the carrier in the direction of the radiation exit surface and thereby increase the radiation yield.
For example, DE 10 2005 061 346 A1 describes a thin-film LED in which the mirror layer is formed by a reflective layer sequence comprising a dielectric layer and a metal layer.
We found that a reflective layer sequence can be susceptible to corrosion, especially under the influence of moisture. Especially at the interfaces in the reflective layer sequence, there may be a risk of cracks forming and penetration of moisture may be promoted.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a light-emitting diode chip with a reflective layer sequence between the carrier and the semiconductor layer sequence in which the reflective layer sequence is particularly well protected against corrosion and penetration of moisture.